


i got faith in you and i ( so put your pretty lil hand in mine )

by ICEBE4R



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Religious Conflict, because one's a religious church oppa :'), character ages are different, so i don't really tag every one of them, some characters appear as cameos and some of them are minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICEBE4R/pseuds/ICEBE4R
Summary: hook, line, and sinker. minhyun's got his game and seongwoo's determined to undo the wrong. but life happens and both are at a lost.





	i got faith in you and i ( so put your pretty lil hand in mine )

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song, sure thing (miguel).  
> this is purely fiction and it should not be taken seriously!!  
> it involves religious and homophobia themes, as well as mature and sexual content to back the story.  
> i winged this and i'm just estimating it to be about.. a few short chapters.  
> i'm not a professional writer and this has no beta so please take it kindly and let me know what you think? _weeps_

 

_It’s warm and Minhyun could feel the slight tremble under his lips. He doesn’t pull away; he doesn’t press forward either until he feels the light push against his lips. Minhyun breathes, sliding his hand up the other’s neck to support his head before he presses in with a swipe of his tongue against the soft plush lips. Minhyun daringly backs him up, kissing hotly, cradling his precious boy till they stumble onto the bed. The raven is passionate, his young adolescent self just wants to love – he never understood why it is so frowned upon; loving someone of the same sex._

 

_Jonghyun._

 

_He stares fondly at the brunet under him and holds Jonghyun’s hand that is on his chest. Minhyun lifts it, kissing the knuckles with a gentle brush of his lips. He registers the flush, the shyness in Jonghyun’s eyes and all he could think is how precious his friend is. He dips his head and meets the parted lips that are waiting for him, tasting the sweetness. Hwang Minhyun thinks it might be love but they say love is hard to come by – so Minhyun just settles for fond; he is fond of his friend, so much that he could think of giving up what he has in life to run away with Jonghyun._

 

_But he knows it can never be, not when Jonghyun is a selfless person._

 

 

**I**

 

 

Minhyun wakes up to a slight jerk from the car ride. He blinks, feeling disoriented as to where he is heading to. He peers out of the window and into the distance and thinks about the recurring dream he has had more often than not in the past few weeks. They appear so vividly as though it happened just yesterday. It annoys him because he's sure that the reason of the dreams returning is due to the place he's going to be at. The very last thing he associates with Jonghyun as his expression burns to the back of his eyelids. Amidst the commotion filling the room that day; the curses, the cries and the beatings he has gotten from being exposed, all Minhyun could see is Jonghyun’s face – filled with guilt and sorrow, and tears brimming in his eyes. All Minhyun could hear – no, Jonghyun didn’t even speak – remember is him mouthing, _I’m sorry, Min._

 

There is just too much for Jonghyun to give up. The Jonghyun who puts others before self; who is willing to forgo his desires for the sake of his family. He’d choose to hide in the closet forever and marry a sweet girl to make his parents happy. Minhyun knows that; he knows how Jonghyun could be (it is that trait that led Minhyun to open the doors to his heart for him after all). So why is he persistent on something he knows that there wouldn’t be a right future? So why did it take him so long to realize that?

 

Maybe… all Minhyun hopes is a miracle.

 

Minhyun presses the heel of his palm to his eyelids. The raven thinks he would be haunted by the memories of that day in his whole lifetime; seeing as how it is still clear as day for something that has happened many months ago. Maybe this is the reason why they say that even when your first love doesn't last, they would still remain clear in your memory.

 

A year ago, Jonghyun’s mother chances upon them kissing and everything and _everything_ went downhill after that. He rebels. Minhyun doesn’t give a damn about what his parents would think – how his sexuality would ruin his family’s legacy and name. They didn’t care about him, so why is it a given for Minhyun to return the affection. But Minhyun understands that just because he doesn’t care, it doesn’t mean that Jonghyun feels the same. He could see it in his eyes. The guilt for doing something _wrong_ that is kissing Minhyun. How torn he looks when their eyes meet over his mother’s shoulder. In that moment, he understood.

 

_“It’s not Jonghyun’s fault. I seduced him.”_

 

~

 

He doesn’t want to be here, but he is anyway, under orders. But Hwang Minhyun has plans. And when there is one, it’s going to be full-proof.

 

Minhyun arrives at the camp in a casual attire, tired and aching and quite frankly, thoroughly fucked. To be fair, he’s going to be restricted to this godforsaken (no pun intended) summer camp for three months and he logically deduces that he needed a fun time before the rights get taken away. Minhyun is almost nineteen now, and by that, according to the Korean Law, it meant that he would be a legal adult without requiring his parents’ consent in regards to… well, _almost everything_. And that says a lot. He’s going to follow their rules one last time before he disappears into the horizon the day it ends because well, he’ll be over nineteen then. This is just all in his head though, a secret plan no one else knows. And he plans to keep it that way. Three months wouldn’t be too tough, right? Before his parents realize, he’d be gone.

 

He drops his baggage to the ground at the assembly area as told and finds an empty seat by the corner. The place is strangely crowded and Minhyun snorts. _I guess lots of people need to be ‘saved’._ The head of the camp (he assumes) starts speaking into the mic on that mini stage soon after he slides into his seat and the words ‘Thank the Lord’ and ‘Bless you’ booms across the area as the counsellors by the sides join in. It almost feels like he has entered into some kind of cult meeting but Minhyun knows better not to comment on that; he doesn’t want to sit through lectures of the difference between the both. The raven leans back with a sigh, elbow perched on to the armrest while he leans his cheek into his palm. Minhyun listens with disinterest and tries not to doze off.

 

He feels the pit in his stomach as dread starts to set in with the bible talk on how they believe that they can believe a person’s orientation. Minhyun firmly believes with every fibre of his being that he’s gay and no amount of talks could make him prefer girls over boys.

 

“Don’t make me laugh…” he sighs under his breath.

 

A relatively young looking boy sitting across him catches his eye and he bumps his foot into Minhyun’s, a smile fleeting across his lips. _I’m bored too_ , he seems to say.

 

Minhyun raises a brow and he does it again, speaking with his gaze. _Ah._

 

He quirks his lips and shifts his foot under the table, rubbing the tip of his shoe to his ankle. And Minhyun supposes that the three months would be okay; if life here goes like this.

 

He appears to be idle on the surface, face as blank as he knows he could manage while listening to the speaker even when he’s flirting under the table with fleeting light touches. The flirtatious actions go back and forth and Minhyun leans forward to the table, eyes dark with interest. “Hm…” Minhyun daringly lets his foot trail up the length of the boy’s calf to his thigh and when the other rolls his eyes back, the raven knows he’s got this.

 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

 

~

 

Bright, charming and impeccably handsome is how everyone who knows Ong Seongwoo would describe him. He is snarky if he wants to and sass comes so naturally that it’s almost attractive to the young adult of age twenty-four. He is a joy to have and he would insist that the only reason camp has been in a better position is that of the important role he plays.

 

‘Come help me out to save people from walking down the wrong path, Seongwoo!’ said his dad and so Seongwoo did. Being the first day of the camp only means one thing: it’s a fresh start for the young, misguided lambs.

 

Seongwoo stands at his usual position by the stage, his best friend Daniel not too far away from him. He’s already chatting up with one of his _lambs_ and seems to be easing away the hostility just fine. Almost none of them come in here voluntarily and the counsellors are prepared to face the hostility attitudes with gentle hands in order to change their lives for the better. He looks at the name list clipped to his clipboard, each name matched to a profile photo. As a _wonderful_ counsellor, he has already memorized their names and faces. Seongwoo sweeps his gaze across the room, scanning for the unsuspecting individuals. He stifles a wince when he catches pretty boy _Choi Minki_ checking out this other boy sitting on the opposite of him.

 

All of this will change. All in good time, thanks to their efforts. Seongwoo believes that there is a way to fix the delusions of sexuality; there is only one orientation that is natural and all others are merely passing phases to misguided lambs. _God has created women for men to love and that is that._

 

The brunet tears his eyes away from the offending scene and finds his gaze on a handsome young man. _Ah, the Ice Prince everyone is talking about._ A pity, they said, for him to swing the wrong way, but that’s going to be okay since they are going to undo the wrong. Seongwoo observes; acknowledging the young man’s attractiveness (in which this itself is a feat because Seongwoo has never thought of someone else as visually pleasing as he is). “Seems about right.” He taps onto his clipboard with a pen. Seongwoo would have left the introductions for later if not for the expression on _Yoo Seonho’s_ face and the tell-tale sign of Ice Prince’s smile tells him that _something’s up_ and it isn’t good. The counsellor pinches his nose bridge before making a beeline over to the table, effectively blocking the man’s view towards Seonho.

 

“Ahem,” he starts, putting on a wide grin. _Too cheery._ He sees it on Minhyun’s face; the way his expression morphs in a span of a second. He adjusts the smile a little bit and attempts to send positive vibes. “Hwang Minhyun, right? A very good morning to you!”

 

 

 

~


End file.
